Developing rapidly, the electronic devices have already been widely used in people's daily life. However, various electromagnetic interferences, such as electromagnetic noise from natural environment, artificial electromagnetic interference, and so on, exist in people's living environment. Therefore, consumers are paying increasing attention to the anti-interference ability of the electronic device.
The electromagnetic interferences with the existing electronic device, such as a mobile phone, and a PAD, etc., mainly come from a wireless communication system, a liquid crystal displays (LCD), and a charger built in the devices itself. The electronic device, however, utilizes weak electrical signals, and a slight electromagnetic interference will seriously affect an electrical signal process in the electronic device.
The inventor finds, in the process for realizing the present invention, there is at least a problem in the related art that one of the core technologies of a touch-controlled product is a location detection technology, and the electromagnetic interference will seriously affect an accuracy of a detection of the location, thus the detection performance of the touch-controlled product is affected.